


Shall I Compare Thee to a...Kitten?

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Breaking the Bed, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Laughter During Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Domestic Bliss<br/>Prompt: "It's your turn to make the bed." (sarahspank)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall I Compare Thee to a...Kitten?

“It’s your turn to make the bed, Lee.” Kara had one foot on the floor on the way to the shower.

Lee grabbed her around the waist and pinned her to the bed, finding the spot on her side that tickled at first, then turned her on.

“No fair, Lee! That’s cheating.”

“All’s fair in love and war.”

“Yeah?” She snuck a hand between them, teasing the skin low on his belly until he groaned. 

“Talk about cheating.”

“This? I love how soft you are down here. I love to touch you.” She pushed her hand further, cupping her hand around his erection. “You feel so good against my skin.” She nuzzled into his neck to hide her smirk, squeezing his cock rhythmically. “It’s like…petting a kitten.”

Lee’s groans of appreciation stopped suddenly and he pulled his head back. “Petting a kitten? Did you ju- no.” He yanked her arms above her head, holding both wrists in one hand, and using the other to delve between her legs. “Take it back, Kara.”

“Nope. Kitten.”

Lee used his knees to spread her legs and worked himself into her, then waited. “Take it back, Kara.”

Kara grinned at him, wrapping her legs around his waist. “Prove me wrong.”

He devoured her mouth, keeping his hips to small movements, teasing Kara until she was fighting his hold on her wrists and digging her heels into his ass. “You gonna take it back, yet?”

She shook her head, her cheek brushing Lee, and he smiled into her neck. He pulled back, almost all the way out, and slammed back in repeatedly, hard and fast until they were both panting. Kara’s shoulders twisted and one hand slipped free. She tucked her arm under his and wrapped her hand around his shoulder, holding on tight. His hips stuttered as he came, and he paused to breathe for a moment, then put his hand down between them.

As he began rubbing circles into her clit, the bottom of the bed collapsed. They both froze, then Kara started giggling. When she caught her breath again, she said, “Definitely your turn to make the bed.”

He grinned goofily at her. “Fine. I’ll make the bed. But I am not soft as a kitten.”

She raised a brow as they both felt his softened cock rubbing between her folds. “You were saying?”


End file.
